Abyss of Corraich
Geography The Abyss of Corraich is an underwater region south of Cuan and has on average a depth of 1,500 metres. Literally the "Deep Trench", the Cnuacach Cladh is a chasm in the ocean floor which reaches a depth of 8,000 metres. On the upper region of the Cladh, the Carrachan live in the city of Dachaighean, a city build into the walls of this great chasm. The Cladh is used as a refuse for the locals. It is rumoured that it is even deeper, its waters touching the very center of Telluris and even the spirit world. The Raointean á Beinne, or Field of Spires, is a field which has the biggest density of Geotrophic Terraton spires in Corraich. They jut up from the seafloor like a forest. The spires themselves are home to a number of different species of sponge. These sponges in turn provide shelter for the fish species present. The Blàth Luidheir, or Vents of Warmth, are hydrothermal vents which make life in the darkest depths possible. Situated at a depth of 4,000 metres, the vents warm the water around them. These vents are the main habitat of the blowstars living in the region, feeding from the organic compounds that are expelled from the vents. People The Carrachan are a folk adapted to living in the pitch black dephs of the Abyss of Corraich. They resemble antropomorphic frogs, their whole physique attuned to living in the black pressured depths. A warlike people, they used to attack potential threat essentially on sight, a habit that backfired back upon them when the Watcher swam into their territory. 250,000 inhabitants went missing, together with the army that tried to drive the Watcher off when they returned. Since then, they lived in fear of the One who Watches returning. Only recently, with the Huroshan anexiation, have they started to come out of hiding. The Carrachan can modify their skincollor to blend into their surroundings. Much like the Maighdeann, they are able to breathe both above and under water. They share the same language as the Maighdeann, suggesting at least some measure of significant interaction in the past with their northern neighbours. Carrachan culture is extremely warlike, attributing a high rank to ones who have proven themselves in the waters of battle. They live in a tribal structure, in homes manufactured of corrals and other natural occuring materials. They can see extremely well in the dark, often taking blowstars with them for partial illumination when they need it. They are not the most intelligent of races, but beneath their quite foolish-looking exterior lies a creature that knows a great deal about the world below the waves. The Carrachan are experts when it comes to survival, being able to remember whole lists worth of plant and animal life and which to take advantage of in which situation. On land, they walk with a slow and wobly gait. They are able to live on the land for around five days before they need rehydration. When speaking the common tongue, they speak slowly and with lots of croaking. Resources The Abyss of Corraich has an abundance of exotic resources. One of those are blowstars, a strange species of starfish that blow out bioluminescent particles that drift in the black dephs of Corraich. However, the particles are only able to emit light for around 4 minutes after expulsion, making them unfit for decorative purposes. The particles are thought to be a defense mechanism to distract would-be predators from the blowstar itself. When the particles are eaten, they do allow a creature to see better in the dark and improves ones sight underwater if their eyes are not adapted to an aquatic environment. Even after they lose their bioluminescent properties this effect persists. The effects lasts for around a day. The locals carry large quantaties of these to help find food and materials in the blackness that they call their home. Next is the strange metalic spires the Huroshans call geoscopic teratons. These metal spires, popping up all around Corraich, have very strange properties. When submerged, the material of which the spires are made of absorbs water at a rapid pace, storing far more than outside measurements would suggest. This makes them extremely heavy, more than twice the weight of adamantine. Hence the name, because it appears to weight teratons. A Bucka is to blame for the name though. However, when colonists first brought chunks of this metal to the surface and dried it, they discovered something remarkable. When totally devoid of any liquid, the actual material is lighter than air, allowing it to float. It retains this property when grounded down, but it loses the properties of liquid absorption. Tests have shown that the metal can absorb a wide array of fluids, including Heartwine, Sublime Scotch and Bracian Beer. One is asked not to question the research methods of the Bucka. Finally, Corraich has an abundance of deep-sea fish species. These are the primary food source of the locals and the bigger species are often hunted for sport. Species found in Corraich include giant eels, sharks and huge schools of a blind fish species the locals call Oidhche Eun, or Birds of the Night. Because of the eternal darkness that rules Corraich, sources of light are highly sought after. References Category:Regions Category:Underwater Regions Category:Regions of Telluris